Âmes sauvages
by Nicky Muller
Summary: Erwin Smith chef des bataillons d'exploration , sérieux et net, est-il capable d'ouvrir les yeux, sur les sentiments d'une subordonnée. Classée M : Pour les scène x, le début peux être lut par n'importe qui
1. Chapter 1

Le commandant Pixis continua d'avancer sur le mur Rose, suivit de près par Erwin Smith, chef et major des bataillons d'exploration. Froid et sérieux, l'homme blond suivait le vieil officier. Ce dernier s'arrêta et regarda au loin, Erwin cessa de marcher pour ne pas gêner son supérieur. Eren Jäger allait être jugé… :

- Toujours aussi sérieux comme le dit la rumeur, major Erwin, remarqua Pixis.

- N'est-ce pas prétentieux cette entrevue privé ?

L'homme se mit à rire mais s'arrêta net, une femme blonde venait de monter sur le mur Rose grâce à une tridimensionnalité parfaitement maîtrisé. Elle éleva son regard sur le commandant, ou plutôt sur le grand blond derrière lui. Son regard, elle portait d'épaisses lunettes opaques sur ses yeux, elle changea de position et plaça sa main droite sur son cœur saluant le commandant, ce dernier eut un sourire contrairement à Erwin…

L'arrivante portait une longue cape verte foncée, décorée des ailes de la liberté, de très petite taille elle rangea ses lames d'un beau mouvement gracile, et bailla :

- Lu' !

- Et bien toujours en forme vous, constata Pixis, sans remarquer le regard noir d'Erwin.

- Evidemment. Vous parlez du morveux ?

Elle eut un léger déhanché sur la gauche pour regarder Erwin et le saluait de la main, avant de s'avancer de quelques pas :

- Oui. Je vois que tu te mêles encore de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Rigola le commandant en sortant une bouteille ronde.

Elle rit et resalua Erwin d'un signe de main pour descendre des murs comme elle était arrivée, Pixis regarda Erwin qui semblait pensif :

- Un bon élément, continua l'officier

- Oui mais perturbateur.

- A-t-il une chance ?

- Aucune mais nous avons une idée.

La conversation se termina, Pixis toujours le sourire aux lèvres continua sa route le long du mur, mais le major Smith, lui avait un petit souci de subordonnée. Il descendit vite du mur et marcha dans la ville, rencontrant plusieurs de ses branleurs des brigades spéciales discutant du sort d'Eren. La major savait ou trouver la jeune blonde et se dirigea mécaniquement dans les ruelles pour arriver devant Hansi. Erwin se pinça l'arête du nez et releva la tête vers la brunette :

- Ou est-elle ? demanda le major

- Je ne sais pas moi ~

- Tu es sa meilleure amie dit le moi !

Le major Smith semblait énervé par le comportement de Hansi qui couvrez la jeune femme. Il croisa ses bras puissants sur son torse et Hansi rit en indiquant la gauche :

- Toujours au même endroit ! Et ne sois pas en retard au tribunal tu dois allez chercher mon expérience non ? cria Hansie

- Toi et Mike iraient cherchés Eren je dois régler ce problème-là.

Erwin se dirigea donc sur sa gauche, lorsqu'il eut disparut, une touffe blonde se dégagea de derrière un mur et regarda Hansi :

- Ca y est l'es parti ?

- Oui à gauche ~

La petite femme sortit de sa cachette et souffla :

-Quel lourd celui-là !

-Je ne suis pas un idiot !

Les deux femmes se crispèrent. Erwin venait d'apparaitre derrière sa subordonnée et la tenait pas le col arrière de sa veste :

- Hansi merci du mensonge. Toi avec moi.

Erwin restait froid et sérieux comme d'habitude. Il se mit a marcher tenant toujours la jeune femme qui demander grâce à Hansi qui riait aux éclats :

- Notre petite Lys s'est fait avoir !

- Je ne m'appelle pas Lys, Hansi ! C'est Nicky est tu le sais arrête et sauve moi il va me tuer le vieux !

Le major fit quelques pas pour se retrouver seul à seul avec Nicky, la jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine généreuse, le major la dépassait de deux têtes et demie et baissa son regard bleutée sur les lunettes noires de sa subordonnée :

- Et tu recommences ! J'en ai marre tu comprends !

- Va te faire voir Erwin ! Je fais comme cela me plait et tu le sais très bien ! C'est bon je voulais dire bonjour je suis gentille moi comparé a monsieur glacial ou nabot !

- Tu appelles encore Rivailla nabot alors qu'il est plus grand que toi ! Non ce n'est pas respectueux !

La blonde gonfla ses joues et fit un mouvement de tête sur le côté :

- Tu es chiant ! Tu devrai déjà être au tribunal là maintenant pour jouait le rôle de monsieur « chef » cria Nicky

- Lys…

- Non ! Pas Lys abrutis ! Je déteste se surnom débile ! C'est Nicky ! *

- Tu seras a l'heure au tribunal, coiffé et en tenue tu as compris je ne le répèterai pas.

- Abrutis.

Nicky poussa Erwin et partit plutôt en colère, Erwin leva les yeux au ciel et marcha d'un pas pressé vers le tribunal d'instance de l'armée. La jeune blonde elle prit la direction opposée du tribunal et arriva chez elle, une grande demeure, un manoir. Un coup de pied dans la porte est la voici rentré, elle roula des yeux, devant elle se tenait son grand frère, Lysandre, bras croisés, ses yeux bleus traversant les lunettes de sa sœur :

- Encore une fois ! Ne parle plus à ses personnes !

- Non !

- Si ! Erwin Smith est dangereux ! Tu vas ou là ?

- Il m'a dit « tu te changes et tu viens au tribunal » nianiania….

- Alors tu y va et en tenue correct de suite !

Il fit demi-tour et disparut dans ses appartements, Nicky continua sa route toujours en marchant bizarrement plutôt même en sautillant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et déposa sa longue cape vers qui lui arriver aux genoux, plus longue que celle des autres membres des bataillons pour une raison plutôt inconnus mais une rumeur circulée que s'était un caprice pour ennuyer Erwin. En dessous elle porter sa veste de militaire qu'elle retira. Normalement, chacun peut porter ce qui lui plait sous ses vêtements souvent du blanc ou une couleur claire mais la jeune excentrique avait opté pour une belle chemise en soie noire tombant gracieusement sur ses seins. Elle la déposa avec une certaine brutalité sur son lit. Seins nus, elle se retourna pour choisir un autre vêtement « plus approprié » selon ce con d'Erwin. Ce type l'énervait au plus haut point, un jour monsieur est content et se fiche pas mal de son comportement et de ses fringues mais le lendemain c'est tous au carré avec si et ça…

Elle saisit une chemise de couleur rouge pale et la plaça à la place de l'autre. Elle retira ses bottes les jetant par terre ainsi que ses sangles pour retirer son bas de couleur noir et moulant lui faisant de belles fesses, elle avait déjà surpris certains de ses collègues la regardant. Sauf le major toujours avec son balai dans le cul. Elle retira son bas, elle avait de belle jambes aussi mais elle rester de très petite taille, 1m50 tous juste, elle était entêté capricieuse et plutôt chiante. Un corps a fantasmes, c'est une certitude mais un moral vraiment bas.

Elle mit un pantalon noir mieux adapté remis ses chaussures et reprit sa veste pour se diriger enfin dans la direction du tribunal.

Erwin, lui venait de passer devant Rivaille qui décala son dos du mur, il le regarda assez froidement comme d'habitude :

- T'es à la bourre…

- Désolé un problème.

- Je t'ai dit de la virée une bonne fois pour toute.

- Non.

Le blond entra alors à l'intérieur de la structure se mettant en place, il était toujours à l'heure et ordonné. Il mit en ordre ses documents.

Eren fut emmené quelques minutes plus tard. Erwin grommela. Le procès commença, chacun posa sa thèse sans trop de rébellion. Sauf de la part du culte du Mur, toujours chiant ceux-là. C'est à ce moment-là que la petite blonde arriva derrière Erwin discrètement, s'attirant un regard glacial de ce dernier et un petit rire de mépris de la part de Rivaille :

- J'ai raté un truc ?

- Ils viennent de parler du dossier de légitime défense…répondit Erwin agacé.

- Pouf c'est tous…j'aurai eu le temps de passé en boulangerie !

- Müller Nicky ! Caporal-chef de 1er classe bataillon d'exploration, cria le juge ancien militaire

Erwin se retourna de trois quart vers sa subordonnée avec un regard des plus meurtriers, Nicky s'avança :

- Oui ?

- Il me semble que vous étiez en haut du mur Rose regardant le caporal-chef Rivaille « sauvait » in extremis ce garçon...

- Ouais ouais mais j'allais interve…

- Ce n'est pas ma question. Vous faites partie de l'élite des scientifiques non ? Décrivez nous le titan.

Erwin termina de se retourner vers la blonde, en vérité tous les regards étaient posé sur elle, même Hansi qui ragé de son côté :

- Je ne sais pas. Il peut se contrôler mais après…en vérité j'en aie rien à foutre de ce mec moi…je suis là car d'après le connard qui me sert de supérieur c'est un espoir pour l'humanité !

- Taisez-vous ! Vous aurez un blâme pour avoir insulté votre supérieur et un autre pour ne pas obéir à nos ordres

Rivaille venait de descendre vers Eren et commençait déjà à lui foutre de merveilleux coups de pieds, Erwin se retourna, la jeune Nicky un sourire aux lèvres, il fit un pas en arrière et murmura :

-Le « connard » était en option.

Elle sourit, la mise en scène marche à merveille. Eren est confié au caporal-chef Rivaille.

En sortant du tribunal, Hansi se dirigea vers Nicky :

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu as gagné le pari ! cria Hansi

- Et oui comme toujours.

Le major se glissa derrière les deux femmes :

-Qu'elle pari….

-Celui de t'insulter devant tout le monde ! Elle a gagné encore ! Je te déteste Lys !

- Non ! Hansi ! Nicky pas Lys !

La blonde se retourna et vit Eren sortir de la salle elle le salua avec un beau sourire :

- Tu as aimé alors ! Le nain est doué n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fut interrompus par Erwin qui les guida dans une salle a pars pour soigner Eren. Hansi rigolait en soignant le jeune homme, Erwin lui serra la main, Rivaille toujours aussi froid resta contre le canapé pensif. Nicky ne bougea que plus tard poussant Erwin sur le côte et ouvrant la bouche de force à Eren qui montré sa dent a la jolie Hansi :

- C'est cool tout ça mon gars, tu veux bien signer un papier pour dire que tu me laisse ton corps si tu crève ? demanda la caporal-chef de 1er classe

- Qu...quoi…

- Lys arrête ça ! Ne le traumatise pas déjà, sermonna Mike.

- PAS LYS ! Vous allez vous le mettre dans votre tête tous là ! dit Nicky en se relevant.

Elle retourna s'adossé contre son mur sortant son violon. A ce violon, elle l'emmener pour chaque exploration et en jouait à chaque retour. Sur le chemin on entendait toujours une mélodie venant de la petite femme, pour elle cela montrait qu'elle était en vie. Elle regarda Eren encore une fois et rit :

- Tu vas morfler. De toute façon là où on va t'emmener tu n'auras pas le choix j'espère que tu aimes le noir.

- Arrête ça. Répéta Erwin.


	2. Chapter 2

Le commandant Pixis continua d'avancer sur le mur Rose, suivit de près par Erwin Smith, chef et major des bataillons d'exploration. Froid et sérieux, l'homme blond suivait le vieil officier. Ce dernier s'arrêta et regarda au loin, Erwin cessa de marcher pour ne pas gêner son supérieur. Eren Jäger allait être jugé… :

-Toujours aussi sérieux comme le dit la rumeur, major Erwin, remarqua Pixis.

-N'est-ce pas prétentieux cette entrevue privé ?

L'homme se mit à rire mais s'arrêta net, une femme blonde venait de monter sur le mur Rose grâce à une tridimensionnalité parfaitement maîtrisé. Elle éleva son regard sur le commandant, ou plutôt sur le grand blond derrière lui. Son regard, elle portait d'épaisses lunettes opaques sur ses yeux, elle changea de position et plaça sa main droite sur son cœur saluant le commandant, ce dernier eut un sourire contrairement à Erwin…

L'arrivante portait une longue cape verte foncée, décorée des ailes de la liberté, de très petite taille elle rangea ses lames d'un beau mouvement gracile, et bailla :

-Lu' !

-Et bien toujours en forme vous, constata Pixis, sans remarquer le regard noir d'Erwin.

-Evidemment. Vous parlez du morveux ?

Elle eut un léger déhanché sur la gauche pour regarder Erwin et le saluait de la main, avant de s'avancer de quelques pas :

Oui. Je vois que tu te mêles encore de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Rigola le commandant en sortant une bouteille ronde.

Elle rit et resalua Erwin d'un signe de main pour descendre des murs comme elle était arrivée, Pixis regarda Erwin qui semblait pensif :

-Un bon élément, continua l'officier

-Oui mais perturbateur.

-A-t-il une chance ?

-Aucune mais nous avons une idée.

La conversation se termina, Pixis toujours le sourire aux lèvres continua sa route le long du mur, mais le major Smith, lui avait un petit souci de subordonnée. Il descendit vite du mur et marcha dans la ville, rencontrant plusieurs de ses branleurs des brigades spéciales discutant du sort d'Eren. La major savait ou trouver la jeune blonde et se dirigea mécaniquement dans les ruelles pour arriver devant Hansi. Erwin se pinça l'arête du nez et releva la tête vers la brunette :

-Ou est-elle ? demanda le major

-Je ne sais pas moi ~

-Tu es sa meilleure amie dit le moi !

Le major Smith semblait énervé par le comportement de Hansi qui couvrez la jeune femme. Il croisa ses bras puissants sur son torse et Hansi rit en indiquant la gauche :

-Toujours au même endroit ! Et ne sois pas en retard au tribunal tu dois allez chercher mon expérience non ? cria Hansie

-Toi et Mike iraient cherchés Eren je dois régler ce problème-là.

Erwin se dirigea donc sur sa gauche, lorsqu'il eut disparut, une touffe blonde se dégagea de derrière un mur et regarda Hansi :

-Ca y est l'es parti ?

-Oui à gauche ~

La petite femme sortit de sa cachette et souffla :

-Quel lourd celui-là !

-Je ne suis pas un idiot !

Les deux femmes se crispèrent. Erwin venait d'apparaitre derrière sa subordonnée et la tenait pas le col arrière de sa veste :

-Hansi merci du mensonge. Toi avec moi.

Erwin restait froid et sérieux comme d'habitude. Il se mit a marcher tenant toujours la jeune femme qui demander grâce à Hansi qui riait aux éclats :

-Notre petite Lys s'est fait avoir !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Lys, Hansi ! C'est Nicky est tu le sais arrête et sauve moi il va me tuer le vieux !

Le major fit quelques pas pour se retrouver seul à seul avec Nicky, la jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine généreuse, le major la dépassait de deux têtes et demie et baissa son regard bleutée sur les lunettes noires de sa subordonnée :

-Et tu recommences ! J'en ai marre tu comprends !

-Va te faire voir Erwin ! Je fais comme cela me plait et tu le sais très bien ! C'est bon je voulais dire bonjour je suis gentille moi comparé a monsieur glacial ou nabot !

-Tu appelles encore Rivaille nabot alors qu'il est plus grand que toi ! Non ce n'est pas respectueux !

La blonde gonfla ses joues et fit un mouvement de tête sur le côté :

-Tu es chiant ! Tu devrai déjà être au tribunal là maintenant pour jouait le rôle de monsieur « chef » cria Nicky

-Lys…

-Non ! Pas Lys abrutis ! Je déteste se surnom débile ! C'est Nicky ! *

-Tu seras a l'heure au tribunal, coiffé et en tenue tu as compris je ne le répèterai pas.

-Abrutis.

Nicky poussa Erwin et partit plutôt en colère, Erwin leva les yeux au ciel et marcha d'un pas pressé vers le tribunal d'instance de l'armée. La jeune blonde elle prit la direction opposée du tribunal et arriva chez elle, une grande demeure, un manoir. Un coup de pied dans la porte est la voici rentré, elle roula des yeux, devant elle se tenait son grand frère, Lysandre, bras croisés, ses yeux bleus traversant les lunettes de sa sœur :

-Encore une fois ! Ne parle plus à ses personnes !

-Non !

-Si ! Erwin Smith est dangereux ! Tu vas ou là ?

-Il m'a dit « tu te changes et tu viens au tribunal » nianiania….

-Alors tu y va et en tenue correct de suite !

Il fit demi-tour et disparut dans ses appartements, Nicky continua sa route toujours en marchant bizarrement plutôt même en sautillant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et déposa sa longue cape vers qui lui arriver aux genoux, plus longue que celle des autres membres des bataillons pour une raison plutôt inconnus mais une rumeur circulée que s'était un caprice pour ennuyer Erwin. En dessous elle porter sa veste de militaire qu'elle retira. Normalement, chacun peut porter ce qui lui plait sous ses vêtements souvent du blanc ou une couleur claire mais la jeune excentrique avait opté pour une belle chemise en soie noire tombant gracieusement sur ses seins. Elle la déposa avec une certaine brutalité sur son lit. Seins nus, elle se retourna pour choisir un autre vêtement « plus approprié » selon ce con d'Erwin. Ce type l'énervait au plus haut point, un jour monsieur est content et se fiche pas mal de son comportement et de ses fringues mais le lendemain c'est tous au carré avec si et ça…

Elle saisit une chemise de couleur rouge pale et la plaça à la place de l'autre. Elle retira ses bottes les jetant par terre ainsi que ses sangles pour retirer son bas de couleur noir et moulant lui faisant de belles fesses, elle avait déjà surpris certains de ses collègues la regardant. Sauf le major toujours avec son balai dans le cul. Elle retira son bas, elle avait de belle jambes aussi mais elle rester de très petite taille, 1m50 tous juste, elle était entêté capricieuse et plutôt chiante. Un corps a fantasmes, c'est une certitude mais un moral vraiment bas.

Elle mit un pantalon noir mieux adapté remis ses chaussures et reprit sa veste pour se diriger enfin dans la direction du tribunal.

Erwin, lui venait de passer devant Rivaille qui décala son dos du mur, il le regarda assez froidement comme d'habitude :

-T'es à la bourre…

-Désolé un problème.

-Je t'ai dit de la virée une bonne fois pour toute.

-Non.

Le blond entra alors à l'intérieur de la structure se mettant en place, il était toujours à l'heure et ordonné. Il mit en ordre ses documents.

Eren fut emmené quelques minutes plus tard. Erwin grommela. Le procès commença, chacun posa sa thèse sans trop de rébellion. Sauf de la part du culte du Mur, toujours chiant ceux-là. C'est à ce moment-là que la petite blonde arriva derrière Erwin discrètement, s'attirant un regard glacial de ce dernier et un petit rire de mépris de la part de Rivaille :

-J'ai raté un truc ?

-Ils viennent de parler du dossier de légitime défense…répondit Erwin agacé.

-Pouf c'est tous…j'aurai eu le temps de passé en boulangerie !

-Müller Nicky ! Caporal-chef de 1er classe bataillon d'exploration, cria le juge ancien militaire

-Erwin se retourna de trois quart vers sa subordonnée avec un regard des plus meurtriers, Nicky s'avança :

-Oui ?

Il me semble que vous étiez en haut du mur Rose regardant le caporal-chef Rivaille « sauvait » in extremis ce garçon...

-Ouais ouais mais j'allais interve…

-Ce n'est pas ma question. Vous faites partie de l'élite des scientifiques non ? Décrivez nous le titan.

Erwin termina de se retourner vers la blonde, en vérité tous les regards étaient posé sur elle, même Hansi qui ragé de son côté :

-Je ne sais pas. Il peut se contrôler mais après…en vérité j'en aie rien à foutre de ce mec moi…je suis là car d'après le connard qui me sert de supérieur c'est un espoir pour l'humanité !

-Taisez-vous ! Vous aurez un blâme pour avoir insulté votre supérieur et un autre pour ne pas obéir à nos ordres

Rivaille venait de descendre vers Eren et commençait déjà à lui foutre de merveilleux coups de pieds, Erwin se retourna, la jeune Nicky un sourire aux lèvres, il fit un pas en arrière et murmura :

-Le « connard » était en option.

Elle sourit, la mise en scène marche à merveille. Eren est confié au caporal-chef Rivaille.

En sortant du tribunal, Hansi se dirigea vers Nicky :

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu as gagné le pari ! cria Hansi

-Et oui comme toujours.

Le major se glissa derrière les deux femmes :

-Qu'elle pari….

-Celui de t'insulter devant tout le monde ! Elle a gagné encore ! Je te déteste Lys !

- Non ! Hansi ! Nicky pas Lys !

La blonde se retourna et vit Eren sortir de la salle elle le salua avec un beau sourire :

-Tu as aimé alors ! Le nain est doué n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fut interrompus par Erwin qui les guida dans une salle a pars pour soigner Eren. Hansi rigolait en soignant le jeune homme, Erwin lui serra la main, Rivaille toujours aussi froid resta contre le canapé pensif. Nicky ne bougea que plus tard poussant Erwin sur le côte et ouvrant la bouche de force à Eren qui montré sa dent a la jolie Hansi :

-C'est cool tout ça mon gars, tu veux bien signer un papier pour dire que tu me laisse ton corps si tu crève ? demanda la caporal-chef de 1er classe

-Qu...quoi…

-Lys arrête ça ! Ne le traumatise pas déjà, sermonna Mike.

-PAS LYS ! Vous allez vous le mettre dans votre tête tous là ! dit Nicky en se relevant.

Elle retourna s'adossé contre son mur sortant son violon. A ce violon, elle l'emmener pour chaque exploration et en jouait à chaque retour. Sur le chemin on entendait toujours une mélodie venant de la petite femme, pour elle cela montrait qu'elle était en vie. Elle regarda Eren encore une fois et rit :

-Tu vas morfler. De toute façon là où on va t'emmener tu n'auras pas le choix j'espère que tu aimes le noir.

-Arrête ça. Répéta Erwin.

Rivaille était déjà sur la route du grand château ou Eren allait être entrainé, ce pauvre gamin était sous bonne garde…Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther : l'escouade Rivaille, les meilleurs de l'élite choisit par le caporal-chef lui-même.

Rivaille est la poussière, une grande histoire d'amour. Tous se mirent vite à la tâche pour éviter les remontrances du caporal-chef. Nicky n'arriva que beaucoup plus tard par un passage moins surveillé et entra dans un fracas monstre dans le bureau d'Erwin. Ce dernier traçait des carrés et des ronds :

-Encore un plan débile ! Tu sais qu'on s'en fout ?

-Nicky…Erwin se casse la tête et toi tu critiques encore et toujours…répondit Mike agacé

-Il a fait une erreur.

-Elle vint prendre position sur son bureau regardant le papier d'Erwin derrière ses lunettes noire. Erwin releva les yeux :

-Et ou madame scientifique ?

-Et bien demerde toi, je vais rejoindre Hansie moi, j'ai des trucs à lui dire sur les spécimens capturés. Et le gamin morveux brun ?

-Tu es obligé d'appelé les gens par leurs couleurs de cheveux Nicky, demanda Erwin en levant son regard

-Ta gueule le vieux.

Nicky repartit comme elle était venue comme une fleur. Ses pas se dirigèrent vers la petite salle ou Hansie expliqué déjà au jeune Eren ses expériences morbides.

Elle eut un sourire et se retourna pour tomber face à Mike, elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir après elle du bureau d'Erwin elle pencha la tête sur le côté ce qui laissa tomber ses cheveux blond :

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle

- Tu vas dormir ou ? Tu vas encore ennuyer Erwin pour changer de chambre 25 000 fois ? Laisse le tranquille il est crevé…

- Nan. Je vais prendre sa chambre, comme d'hab.' Monsieur prends le meilleur lit…répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour te supporter…

Elle se mit à rire et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Erwin l'ouvrant à la volée. Ce geste l'arrêta net, elle regarda avec de grand yeux le major en serviette de bain, ses cheveux blonds mouillés, elle le pointa du doigt :

-Espèce de vieux dégelasse ! Qu'es que tu fous à moitié à poil !

-Je suis dans ma chambre et tu dormiras ailleurs tu es à côté il me semble non ?

Erwin venait de répondre sans la moindre gène devant les joues rouges de sa subordonnée, en vérité il avait bien calculé son coup, mais la jeune femme entra tout de même faisant craquer ses poings :

-Espèce de sale vieux con je vais t'expédier dehors et à poil !

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras, il soupira, il savait que sa subordonnée pouvait le mettre dehors, il le va les yeux au ciel.

Il connaissait Nicky depuis l'enfance, c'est vrai que le major avait toujours battus la petite blondes au corps à corps, mais c'était une tricheuse expérimenté, il releva cependant le défi observant, par la fenêtre d'un œil attentif un brasier de corps que l'on brulés. Il se mit en garde, la jeune femme releva ses manches et visa le visage du major un bon coup de la gauche pour être précis. Erwin esquiva avec facilité saisit le bras de Nicky pour l'envoyer sur le lit et se retourner :

-Tu es donc sur se lit reste y, je vais prendre la chambre d'à côté sale capricieuse.

Il sortit un léger sourire aux lèvres, La jeune femme se changea rapidement et se jeta sur le lit d'Erwin, grommelant sous les couvertures.

Le major ne fut réveillé qu'au petit matin par un soldat en sueur, qui venait de tambouriner contre la porte de Nicky, elle se leva ayant pris des vêtements a Erwin n'ayant pas ses affaires, elle ouvrit la porte :

-L'abruti est à côté…

-Caporal-chef de 1er classe Müller ! Vous aussi vous êtes demandé ! Les titans du chef d'escouades Hansi sont mort

-Sa porte se claqua, et celle d'Erwin s'ouvrit, l'homme en tenue regarda Rivaille qui venait de sortir :

-Comme tu le pensé…constata Rivaille

-Oui.

Erwin ouvrit la porte de Nicky :

-Debout ! On a besoin de toi !

Un coussin, voilà ceux que le major prit dans la tête. La jeune femme n'arriva que plus tard devant les cris désespérés d'Hansie, elle traversa la foule poussant Erwin et Rivaille arrivant vers son amie :

-Hansie...

-Lys ! Regarde, ils…ils ont tué Bean et Sonny regarde Lys !

Nicky ne releva pas le surnom donné par Hansie et serra fort la pauvre femme dans ses bras :

-Ca va allez Hansie, Erwin trouvera qui a fait ça ! Une inspection va être faite

- Tu…merci Lys…

Hansie se nicha dans les bras de son amie qui lança un regard sur a Erwin, qui fit demi-tour. Tout cela prenait une tournure plutôt et vraiment trop étrange pour la petite blonde qui releva Hansie, pour se mettre à la poursuite d'Erwin :

-Hé ! Foutus blond ! Tu vas faire une inspection des trucs muches qui permettent de volé ?

-Ne fait pas l'idiote. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Moi ? Nouvelle recrues. Pourquoi les bataillons d'exploration confier dans se taudis de château, les brigades spéciales sont des lâches, répondit-elle au major

-Tu …On en auras d'autre hein ?

Hansie leva son regard brun sur Nicky, qui sourit :

-Ouep ~

Rivaille regarda Hansi puis Erwin et enfin Nicky en soufflant :

-Tu es chiante tu sais…

La jeune femme se retourna et rit avant de continua sa marche laissant Hansie finir seule, la jeune femme avait sa petite idée en tête ce qui fit souffler Erwin.

La jeune femme déambula dans les rues de la ville pour arriver près du mur Rose, elle grimpa avec une agilité impressionnante et termina sa course au vent en haut de montagne de pierre humaine. Sa longue cape verte flottait au vent, elle se retourna vivement et vit Erwin qui venait de la rejoindre :

-Tu as une idée ?

-Non, répondit la jeune femme, et toi tu as prévus ton discours de merde pour envoyer des gamins vers la mort ?

-Certains l'ont vécu la mort, i ans…expliqua Erwin en regardant dans la même direction que sa subordonnée. Tu veux toujours y aller ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne suis pas une lâche comme toi. Ne me suis plus idiot.

Grâce à son équipement tridimensionnelle la jeune femme se rendit sur le toit de l'église, et dormit attendant le discourt chiant d'Erwin. Ce dernier partit en direction de son bureau suivit de près par Rivaille, Hansie et Mike. L'entrevue dura plus de deux heures et le soleil avait eut le temps de se coucher. Erwin venait d'expliquer la nouvelle tactique mise en place lors de la sortit extra-muros avec Eren. Il chargea Hansie d'en parler à Nicky. L'homme blond se leva et regarda Eren qui attendait dans un couloir décrochant un petit sourire. Il se rendit là ou tous les jeune recrue l'attendait, avant de confier à Rivaille un bout de parchemin et de l'envoyer en mission avec son escouade et le jeune Eren. Erwin avança d'un pas devant les recrus, la petite blonde était à présent debout sur le toit de son église observant le beau major de loin, elle pouffait de rire le trouvant ridicule et en quelques mouvement se trouva à côté d'Hansie :

-Ca y est-il à commencer c'est bêtises….

-Tu devrais allez le soutenir, souffla Hansie.

-Pourquoi ça il s'en sort tous seul comme un grand ?

Nicky roula des yeux et se dirigea aux côtés d'Erwin qui venait de faire fuir plus de 90 % des nouveaux, elle bailla :

-Bon, le blond avec son balai vous a tous dit.

-Merci du soutient, murmura Erwin

-De rien. Mais j'ai une question pour vous.

Toutes les personnes restantes concentrèrent leurs regards sur la subordonnée du major :

-Si il s'avère que votre voisin, votre meilleur amis ou encore votre compagnon soit un ennemis de l'humanité. L'élimineriez-vous ?

Erwin ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, les recrues parurent choquée et se fut Mikasa qui répondit :

-Je le tuerai.

Chacun répondit, beaucoup eurent du mal, la jeune femme se retourna et repartit sans dire un mot


End file.
